Chatroom Mayhem:Kare Kano
by hamtaro123312
Summary: What happens when you put the characters of Kare Kano into a chatroom? Who are the strange people going in and out of the chatroom? R&R to find out!
1. What's happening?

Chatroom Mayhem: Kare Kano

A/n:I don't own Kare Kano, sadly. I wish I did though! But right now, I'm determined to write at least one story for every anime I know, then I write more gradually. And, I can't usually rememeber their last and first names, so the characters are a little bit jumbled up. I only make screennames fit to their personailty, ect. R&R, hamtaro123312

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters/screennames:

Maho-boredtodeath

Tsubasa-kazumashime

Kazuma-stfuimsocool

Takashi(I think that's his name, Maho's boyfriend.)- prettyboidentist

Arima-solonelyyetsohappy

Yukino-imawesome

Sakura(Tsubaski?)-wheeimhyper

Rika-giftedchild

Kyo-shyperson

Aya-writerofthecentury

Asapin-SaintSexii

Tonami:mewuvssakura

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**solonelyyetsohappy has joined the chatroom.**

**SaintSexii has joined the chatroom.**

**writerofthecentury has joined the chatroom.**

**stfuimsocool has joined the chatroom.**

**bored to death has joined the chatroom.**

**kazumashime has joined the chatroom.**

solonelyyetsohappy:...hi?

SaintSexii:HI ARIMA-SAN!

stfuimsocool: Arima-kun! Hey!

kazumashime:Kazuma-chan!

boredtodeath:...

writerofthecentury:Hey, Maho-chan. How's things going on between you and Takashi-san?

boredtodeath:Oh, hey. It's okay. Whatcha doin'?

kazumashime:-Glomps Kazuma-

writerofthecentury: Thinking of something to write about.

solonelyyetsohappy:...I'm going to the movies.

SaintSexii:I'll come too!

**mewuvssakura has joined the chatroom.**

mewuvssakura:I wanna come to the movies.

stfuimssocool:Me too!

**solonelyyetsohappy has left the chatroom.**

**mewuvssakura has left the chatroom.**

**SaintSexii has left the chatroom.**

**stfuimssocool has left the chatroom.**

kazumashime:-sob- Kazuma-sama didn't notice me! I'm going to cut myself! -cuts doll of self to death-

writerofthecentury:THAT'S IT! I'LL WRITE ABOUT A SUDICIAL PERSON'S LIFE THROUGHOUT THE YEARS----

boredtodeath:Tsubasa-chan, don't cry. And don't cut the poor dollie to death too.

boredtodeath:And Sakura-chan, that's a bit of a strange story.

writerofthecentury:--AND SHE'S BE ALL LIKE; 'I NEED TO DIE, NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME' BUT HER PRINCE WILL COME AND THEN SHE KILLS HIM---

boredtodeath: Omg. (Oh my god.)

kazumashime: I'm scared. -clings onto Maho-san-

writerofthecentury: --THEN SHE KILLS HER DOLL AND DIES AT THE AGE OF...

boredtodeath:SAKURA-KUN! -bonks Sakura on the head-

writerofthecentury:...5. Ow, my head.

kazumashime:Maho-san didn't really hit you. Do you know that?

writerofthecentury:...Maybe.

kazumashime:Uh...-lets go of Maho-sama-

boredtodeath: Oook. Let's get Yukino in here 'cause we need some enthusiam...and not creepy enthusiam.

**giftedchild has joined the chatroom.**

**shyperson has joined the chatroom.**

**imawesome has joined the chatroom.**

**HYPER x DORK x has joined the chatroom.**

giftedchild: Hi everyone!

shyperson:Hello! Hi Rika-chan. -blushes-

imawesome: WHOOT I'M AWESOME. Where's my hubby-to-be?

kazumashime: Movies.

imawesome:Oh.

HYPER x DORK x:Wrong chatroom.

**HYPER x DORK x has left the chatroom.**

shyperson:Well I have to finish a project. Bye!

**shyperson has left the chatroom.**

writerofthecentury: Kyo-kun is being strange today.

giftedchild: -blushes-

boredtodeath: WHAT DO YOU KNOW, RIKA!

imawesome:-shakes Rika-

kazumashime: -hold Rika over cliff-

writerofthecentury:Don't be THAT extreme.

kazumashime: Aw, ok.

imawesome: Well?

giftedchild: Kyo asked me out! -Squee- (Squeal)

boredtodeath: About time!

writerofthecentury:FINALLY!

giftedchild?

kazumashime: Late bloomers.

**kazumashime has logged out.**

**writerofthecentury has logged out.**

**imawesome has logged out.**

**boredtodeath has logged out.**

giftedchild:...

_Error: No one is in the chatroom._

giftedchild: I know that.

_Error: No one is in the chatroom._

giftedchild:I KNOW!

_Error: No one is in the chatroom._

giftedchild: SHUT UP YOU STUPID ERROR THINGIE!

_Error: Oh no you didn't just call me stupid, honeeyyyy. -wags finger-_

giftedchild: Ahhh!

**giftedchild has logged out.**

------------------------------------------------------------

Hahaha. Well, HYPER x DORK x is my friend. I just put her in there for no reason. I plan on doing more Chatroom Mayhems; for other stories. Well I hope you enjoyed the story.

R&R, hamtaro123312


	2. Crazed and lonely Kazuma

Chatroom Mayhem:Kare Kano

I'm sorry I haven't updated! I've been bored to death and didn't feel like typing! Sorry! I DON'T OWN KARE KANO! Nor the lyrics.

R&R, hamtaro123312

---------------------------------------------------

Characters/screennames:

Maho-boredtodeath

Tsubasa-kazumashime

Kazuma-stfuimsocool

Takashi-prettyboidentist

Arima-solonelyyetsohappy

Yukino-imawesome

Sakura-wheeimhyper

Rika-giftedchild

Kyo-shyperson

Aya-writerofthecentury

Asapin-SaintSexii

Tonami-mewuvssakura

--------------------------------------------------

stfuimsocool: LIKE DEUD WHERE IS EVERYBODY!'

**prettyboidentist has joined the chatroom.**

prettyboidentist: PSST! You have to join the chatroom...

stfuimsocool:...So what's up, Takashi-San?

prettyboidentist:...

**boredtodeath has joined the chatroom.**

boredtodeath:TAKASHI! -Glomp-

prettyboidentist:-sweatdrops- Hi Maho-chan.

stfuimsocool:...SOMEONE TALK TO ME!11!1!1!oneoneone!1eleven!

**mewuvssakura has joined the chatroom.**

mewuvssakura: YOU'RE STUPID!

**mewuvssakura has left the chatroom.**

stfuimsocool:...-cries-

boredtodeath:...You somewhat scare me you interactacle social imbecle.

stfuimsocool:...What?

prettyboidentist:...I'm with Kazuma-kun.

stfuimsocool: YEAH! -high fives-

prettyboidentist:

boredtodeath: OOOOOOHH BURN!

stfuimsocool:Do you even KNOW what burn means?

boredtodeath:...

**boredtodeath has left the chatroom.**

**solonelyyetsohappy has joined the chatroom.**

solonelyyetsohappy: 'CAUSE I'M, TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT, TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT, SO SEXY IT HURTS! -dances like crazy-

prettyboidentist: Have you been eating candy?

solonelyyetsohappy: Maayybee...mayybee not. -grins like mad scientist-

**mewuvssakura has joined that chatroom.**

mewuvssakura: Yes you are, sexy.

mewuvssakura: TAKASHI SUCKS!

**mewuvssakura has left the chatroom.**

solonelyyetsohappy:...Is Tonami-kun gay?

prettyboidentist: Iono.

**imsoawesome has joined the chatroom.**

imsoawesome: DAAANCIN' IN THE MOONLIGHT! EVERYBODY WAS DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT! DANCGIN IN THE MOONLIGHT...THE NIGHT IS SOO

FINE!

prettyboidentist: Ooh, I love that song. I'm coming to your house so we can dance!

solonelyyetsohappy: Me too! You ain't goin' to mah girl's house without me! Nuh-uh boyyyy! -snaps finger in a z formation-

imsoawesome:...Uh...

prettyboidentist:...Agreed.

**prettyboidentist has left the chatroom.**

**solonelyyetsohappy has left the chatroom.**

**imsoawesome has left the chatroom.**

stfuimsocool:Everybody forgot I was here...

**giftedchild has joined the chatroom.**

**kazumashime has joined the chatroom.**

giftedchild: Hi Kazuma-chan!

kazumashime:HII! -Glomp-

stfuimsocool: Hey. Let's play a game.

kazumashime: I love games!

giftedchild: Me too!

stfuimsocool: Let's play "I Spy"

giftedchild: Okay! Me first!

kazumashime: Okay.

giftedchild: I spy with me awesome-o pretty eye...something...BLACK!

stfuimsocool:...The sky?

kazumashime:Your words?

giftedchild: Tsubasa got it.

stfuimsocool: Damn it!

giftedchild: GASP!

kazumashime: I spy something...cute.

giftedchild:...

stfuimsocool: ME!

kazumashime:...Yeah...

stfuimsocool: YEAHH! WHOOT! I spy something flesh, round and on your body.

giftedchild:...Oh god...you pervert...

kazumashime: My boob? -squishes boob a bit-

stfuimsocool: Guess what...WRONG!

giftedchild: I HATE YOU! I WANNA WIN! IM LEAVING!

**giftedchild has danced out of the chatroom.**

kazumashime:...I'm leaving too...Going to Yukino's house to dance!

**kazumashime has waltzed out of the room.**

stfuimsocool: But it was your belly...-cries-

**ERROR: No one is in the chatroom.**

stfuimsocool: Because of you!

**ERROR: No one is in the chatroom because of _you._**

stfuimsocool:...

**xomusicalmexo has joined the chatroom.**

stfuimsocool: Who are you?

xomusicalmexo: I'LL NEVER TELL!

stfuimsocool: -searches web-

xomusicamexo: GASP! THE WEB!

stfuimsocool:According to the web, you are our author.

xomusicalmexo:...

**xomusicalmexo has left the chatroom because she is going to dance with Yukino.**

stfuimsocool: How do they do that...

Error: Because They're cool like that..

stfuimsocool: YOU CAN TALK!

Error:...

**ERROR: No one is in the chatroom.**

**stfuimsocool has left the chatroom.**

Error: Hehehe.


	3. Let's suicide!

Chatroom Mayhem: KareKano

A/n: I didn't upload due to lazyness and lack of sleep. Sorry! I don't own Kare Kano...I wish I did.

* * *

Characters/screennames:

Maho-boredtodeath

Tsubasa-kazumashime

Kazuma-stfuimsocool

Takashi-prettyboidentist

Arima-solonelyyetsohappy

Yukino-imawesome

Sakura-wheeimhyper

Rika-giftedchild

Kyo-shyperson

Aya-writerofthecentury

Asapin-SaintSexii

Tonami-mewuvssakura

* * *

**wheeimhyper has joined the chatroom.**

**boredtodeath has joined the chatroom.**

**SaintSexii has joined the chatroom.**

**imawesome has joined the chatroom.**

**prettyboidentist has joined the chatroom.**

boredtodeath: I'm bringing sexy baacccckkk.

SaintSexii: L1K3 D0N'T 3V3R S1NG 4G41N!1!!!1ELEVEN!!

imawesome: Er.

wheeimhyper: I think you're special what's behind your baaccckk.

prettyboidentist: Really?

wheeimhyper: No.

prettyboidentist: I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU BURN IN--

SaintSexii: Oooooh Takashi's is gunna curse.

prettyboidentist: --a hole...

boredtodeath: Froot loop burger king fairy, froot loop burger king fairy!

imawesome: If you get to be the froot loop burger king fairy, I get to be the...

SaintSexii: The leader of my squad.

imawesome: No.

imawesome: I get to be GOD!

**xomusicalmexo has joined the chatroom.**

**stfuimsocool has joined the chatroom.**

stfuimsocool: GASP! IT'S THE AUTHOR!

xomusicalmexo. -.- No really?

SaintSexii: I think you're incredible.

prettyboidentist: Only because she's typing the story, and she made you say that.

wheeimhyper: I LOVE YOU!

**wheeimhyper has left to go clubbing.**

**Error message has left to go clubbing too.**

xomusicalmexo: ERROR! GET BACK HERE! I CAN'T END THE STORY WITHOUT YOU!

imawesome: Well how did you tihnk of this kind of story anyway?

xomusicalmexo: Well, you know how you said you wanted to be God?

imawesome: Yeah...

prettyboidentist: I wanna be a stripper. Can I be a stripper? Please??

boredtodeath: Uh...

xomusicalmexo: Well really, I'm God. So since I'm God, I can do a majority of things you can't do.

SaintSexii: LIKE WHAT?!

xomusicalmeox: Destroy.

stfuimsocool: Destroy...Takashi?

imawesome: Please?

boredtodeath: WTF?! DON'T KILL HIM, HE'S THE BEST I'VE GOT!

xomusicalmexo: ...

xomusicalmexo: ...My characters.

SaintSexii: GASP!

boredtodeath: GASP!

prettyboidentist: GASP! DON'T KILL ME!

stfuimsocool: KILL TAKASHI! AND GASP!

imawesome: I don't wanna say gasp.

stfuimsocool: BUT YOU JUST DID!

imawesome: No I didn't.

stfuimsocool: 'imawesome: I don't wanna say _gasp._'

imawesome:...DAMN YOU, KAZUMA!

**imawesome has left the chatroom.**

xomusicalmexo: Hahahaaaaa.

xomusicalmexo: El Stupido Kazuma!

stfuimsocool: -Sniff-

**stfuimsocool has left to sucide.**

**stfuimsocool has sucided.**

**kazumashime has join the chatroom.**

kazumashime: NOOOOOOO!

**kazumashime has also sucided. Whoo! Yay for the author!**

boredtodeath: So..we're all gonna be killed off one by one?

prettyboidentist: Aw man. I wanted to try stripping before I died.

xomusicalmexo:... Uh. Not necessarily all of you.

xomusicamexo: And go to Maho's house and strip.

SaintSexii: Ewwwwwwwwwwwww. Old people skin.

prettyboidentist: Ewwwww. Young boy skin.

SaintSexii: Ewwwww. Stripper.

prettyboidentist: Ewwwww. Non stripper.

xomusicalmexo: -Throws cupcake of God-

**prettyboidentist has left to strip at Maho's.**

**prettyboidentist gets shot by Maho's dad.**

boredtodeath: ..Omg.

**boredtodeath has left the chatroom.**

xomusicalmexo: -Grins-

**solonelyyetsohappy has joined the chatroom.**

solonelyyetsohappy: Everybody 1, 2 step!

**xomusicalmexo has left the chatroom.**

**imawesome has left the chatroom.**

solonelyyetsohappy: I shake it like jello make the boys say hello-

solonelyyetsohappy: Asapin.

SaintSexii: Yes?

solonelyyetsohappy: Let's pretend I never said that.

SaintSexii: WAIT! HOLD ON! -Posts it onto his website-

solonelyyetsohappy: I'm gonna kill you.

**solonelyyetsohappy has left the chatroom.**

SaintSexii: Stacy's mom, has got it going on, Stacy's mom has got it going on,

SaintSexii: Stacy can I come ovvveeeeeeerrr?

**ERROR: NO YOU CANNOT. SCREW YOU!**

**Error has kicked SaintSexii out of the chatroom.**

Error:... -Dances-


	4. Die die die die!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kare Kano.

----------------------------------

Characters/screennames:

Maho-boredtodeath

Tsubasa-kazumashime

Kazuma-stfuimsocool

Takashi- prettyboidentist

Arima-solonelyyetsohappy

Yukino-imawesome

Sakura-wheeimhyper

Rika-giftedchild

Kyo-shyperson

Aya-writerofthecentury

Asapin-SaintSexii

Tonami:mewuvssakura

----------------------------------

**All characters join the chat room.**

stfuimsocool: HDHRFTYRSSJJFCGRSE!!!

prettyboidentist: 0h n035 l1k3 m4n.

boredtodeath: I seriously am bored.

kazumashime: SHUDDUP.

SaintSexii: BABY GOT BACK.

giftedchild: BABY BACK RIBS!

shyperson: ...I LOVE YOU TAKASHI LET'S HAVE BABIES!

solonelyyetsohappy: ...

wheeimhyper: Smack zat.

writerofthecentury: I want more apperances.

xomusicalmexo: Shuddup. I'm tired. I want a nap. But noo! Yukino goes 'Hey! Write your story!'

imawesome: 'Ey you! Shaddap. No one loves you anyway.

xomusicalmexo: What?!

solonelyyetsohappy: I love you.

imawesome: (Is sad)

mewuvsssakura: I want three headed children.

boredtodeath: Eeeew.

prettyboidentist: WHY?

kazumashime: I know! I want kids too, but I don't want three headed children.

mewuvssakura: 'Cause that means they can be in the record books.

**ERROR: All the women are now transexual.**

imawesome: WHAT?!

**ERROR: All the women died because they were eaten by a giant worm.**

SaintSexii: Nooo! I need my lambs! They must frolick in my love!

xomusicalmexo: Ewww. Pervert.

**ERROR: Everyone gets to choose how they die.**

solonelyyetsohappy: I wanted to die beside Yukino but...

xomusicalmexo: (Revives Yukino)

xomusicamexo: (Kills Arima and Yukino)

SaintSexii: Ummm, peacefully?

xomusicalmexo: Choose another one.

SaintSexii: Um.

xomusicalmexo: (Throws nuclear bombs)

**ERROR: Author is a lazy bum and decides to kill everyone with a gun.**

xomusicalmexo: You too.

Error: What?! Me?! I'm an error sign!

xomusicalmexo: (Takes out gun)

----------------------------------------

Sorry for ending it so badly...I just got tired of this story.


End file.
